


love letter from, nanika?

by hundaeism



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SeChen, Unrequited Love?, chenhun, pining?, romcom
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundaeism/pseuds/hundaeism
Summary: sinusulat ni jongdae lahat ng love letters niya para kay sehun sa isang notebook. dalawang taon niya ring inalagaan ito. dalawang taon na rin niyang tinatago ang nararamdamn kay sehun. and it was supposed to be that way until the end of his senior high school life.until he lost the notebook at school.





	love letter from, nanika?

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea running around my head ever since i heard love letter from, nanika by ecosystem years ago. :) kaso ngayon lang talaga siya naisulat. hope you enjoy! thank you for checking out sechen fics! <3

If there’s anything in this world that Jongdae would keep secret from everyone, it would be the notebook he’s holding right now. Dalawang taon na rin niya itong inaalagaan at pinupuno ng mga sulat. Simula pa nung lumipat siya ng eskwelahan pagtungtong ng senior high, simula nang nakilala niya si Oh Sehun. 

Bumuntong-hinga si Jongdae nang maalala niya si Sehun. Ga-graduate na sila sa loob ng ilang buwan, at malamang hindi na ulit niya makikita si Sehun. Pero hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin niya naaamin sa binata ang nararamdaman niya. Kaya naman lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin isinusulat na lang niya sa notebook na hawak niya. Love letters. Song dedications. Poems. Even movies na gusto sana niyang panoorin kasama si Sehun. 

Hindi niya magawang umamin, sa t’wing nagbabalak na kasi siya, saka niya mababalitaan na may nililigawan na o may kasintahan na si Sehun. And everytime that happens, mas lalo siyang naduduwag. 

“Beks, kailan ka ba talaga aamin kay Sehun? December na oh! Tumatakbo oras!” Baekhyun says beside him habang nilalantakan na nito yung carbonara na binili ni Jongdae sa canteen. “Oy, in fairness, ang sarap ng carbonara ni Aling Gemma today. Akin na lang ‘to?”

Tinignan lang ng minsan ni Jongdae si Baekhyun. “Wala na akong gana.” Napatingin agad si Jongdae kay Sehun na nakaupo sa kabilang dulo ng canteen. Katabi yung magandang transferee. Si Irene. 

“Beks, bakit hindi na lang ako kasing-ganda ni Irene? I wish I had her confidence and beauty. Kasi bentang-benta kay mama, bentang-benta rin kay Sehun.” Buntong-hinga ni Jongdae.

“Bobbie, ikaw ba yan?” Baekhyun snorts beside him. “Oh, diba, ikaw naman si Bobbie. Maganda ka rin naman. Matalino. Achiever. May magandang trabaho sa New York. Charot.” Pagbibiro ni Baekhyun.

Nakatingin pa rin si Jongdae kina Sehun. Ang laki ng ngiti ni Irene sa bawat salita ni Sehun. “Pero hindi pa rin ako ang favorite.”

Napasimangot naman si Baekhyun. “Umamin ka na kasi. Imemorize mo na nakasulat diyan sa notebook mo.”

Pinanlakihan naman ni Jongdae si Baekhyun ng mata. Kahit kasi sa kaibigan hindi pa niya naipabasa ang laman nito. 

“Oh ano? Kala mo di ko alam kung ano-ano sinusulat mo diyan.” 

Jongdae looks scandalized. What is this betrayal? “N-nabasa mo?”

“Chill ka lang beks. Dear Sehun lang nabasa ko.” Tawa-tawang sagot ni Baekhyun. Ubos na niya yung carbonara, yung softdrinks naman ni Jongdae ang sinunod niyang tirahin. 

Jongdae sighs in relief. Hindi pwedeng may ibang makabasa. Kapag nangyari yun baka magpalamon na lang siya sa lupa. Tingin ulit siya kina Sehun, kasama na nila sa table yung mga barkada ni Sehun. Si Chanyeol, Junmyeon, at Jongin. Grabe. Ang picture perfect naman. Parang si Jandi at ang F4. Buti pa si Irene, kaka-transfer pa lang kinaibigan na agad nila Sehun. Eh siya? Dalawang taon na nga silang magkaklase ni Sehun, puro hi lang ang naging usapan. 

“Beks, baka matunaw.” Pansin na naman sa kanya ni Baekhyun. 

“Hayaan mo na ako, hanggang tingin lang naman ako eh.” Jongdae pouts, pagbalik niya ng tingin kay Sehun, nagulat siya. Kasi sa kanya ba nakatingin si Sehun ngayon. 

“B-beks.” 

“Ano?” Baekhyun asks.

“Tingin mo ba sakin nakatingin si Sehun?” Tanong ni Jongdae, hindi pa rin naalis ang tingin kay Sehun. Eye-to-eye ata sila. Lumakas kabog ng puso niya.

“Hala ka, beks. Sa’yo nga ata nakati--”

“Oi, mga preeee,” rinig nilang may sumigaw sa likod nila. Si Taemin. Naglingunan naman lahat ng nasa mesa nila Sehun.

“False alarm, beks. Kay Taemin ata nakatingin kanina.” Baekhyun sadly announced.

Buntong-hinga ulit si Jongdae. “Tang ina nitong Sehun na ito eh. Kung hindi ko lang ‘to gusto matagal ko nang binigwasan.”

“Ako na lang gagawa, beks. Gusto mo?” Pagvolunteer ni Baekhyun. Tinignan lang siya ni Jongdae, alam naman niyang hindi seryoso ang kaibigan. Buntong-hinga ulit. Tingin ulit kay Sehun mula sa malayo. Nakangiti na naman ito, pero nakaharap kay Irene. 

“Maya na ulit emo hours, beks. Balik na tayo sa room.” Pagyaya niya kay Baekhyun. Niligpit na nila ang pinagkainan saka umalis ng canteen. Hindi na napansin ni Jongdae ang mga matang nakatingin sa kanya habang papalabas siya. 

  
  
  


Gabi na. Tapos na si Jongdae sa lahat ng homeworks nila. Tapos na rin siyang maligo. Pero hindi pa rin siya tapos magdamdam. Bakit kaya sa kinonti ng interaksyon nila ni Sehun, siya namang lawak ng damdamin niya para rito. 

“Lord, kung siya naman ang soulmate ko, bat di pa rin kami nakakausad,” tahimik niyang dasal. 

Diretso naman siya sa study table niya, nakaligpit na ang mga libro at ibang gamit niya. Pero nandun pa rin ang notebook niya. Tinitigan niya ito. Ilang pahina na lang mapupuno na ito. Pero hanggang ngayon, kahit isa sa nakasulat dun wala siyang nasabi kay Sehun. 

_ Dear Sehun,  _

_ Ngayon,  _ ** _Hindi Alam ng Autotelic_ ** _ naman ang pinapakinggan ko. Pero mukhang mas para sa’kin pa yung lyrics, kesa para sa’yo. Hindi lang ulo masakit sa’kin. Pati na rin puso. Pero ewan ko, mukhang hindi na ata talaga ako matututo.  _

_ Dalawang taon na, pero ikaw pa rin. Dalawang taon na, kahit wala namang nangyayari sa nararamdaman ko para sa’yo, hindi pa rin nawawala. Dalawang taon na, pero duwag pa rin ako. Hintayin ko na lang siguro na mawala ‘to. _

_ JD _

Pagkasara ni Jongdae ng notebook, naramdaman niya ang pag-init ng mata niya. Hala. Bat naman may pag-iyak na ganap Lord. Walang ganyanan. Jongdae tried to blink back tears. Kasi ayaw niyang umiyak. ‘Pag umiyak siya, ibig sabihin hindi na niya maidadaan sa biro yung sakit ng pagkabalewala niya. Huminga siya ng malalim at pinigilan ang luha. 

“Walang iiyak, Jongdae. Siguro sa graduation. Pero wag muna ngayon.” Bulong niya sa sarili. 

  
  


Kinaumagahan. Halos wala syang ganang pumasok. Pa’no naman siya gaganahan kung ang nasa isip naman niya ay makikita lang niya ulit si Sehun at Irene na magkasama. Nako, napagtsitsismisan na nga ang dalawa eh. Pero, anyway, pumasok pa rin siya. As the Bobbie of this story, kailangan niyang pumasok at magpakitang-gilas. Kahit na talo siya sa pag-ibig, panalo naman siya sa achievements. Iyon na lang ang iniisip ni Jongdae. 

Pagpasok niya pa lang ng room nila, nakatingin na sa kanya si Baekhyun. Siya naman, hinanap na agad si Sehun sa loob ng room. Wala pa ito. Sabagay, 5 minutes before the time naman pumapasok si Sehun. Maaga pa para sa binata.

“Beks,” malambing na bati sa kanya ni Baekhyun pag-upo niya sa tabi nito. Pabiro namang umirap si Jongdae. “Beks, wala akong sagot dun sa pangatlong problem. Patingin ng sagot mo.”

Sinasabi na nga ba. “Turuan na lang kita, Beks. ‘Wag puro asa.” 

Sibangot naman agad si Baekhyun. “Luhh. Puro asa? Ikaw nga, nung isang taon pa umaasa, may sinabi ba ako.” 

“Ay, ayaw na pala kitang turuan.” Tatayo na sana si Jongdae, pero pinigilan din naman siya agad ni Baekhyun. 

“Charot lang, ito naman. Willing to learn naman ako. Pa’no ba to?”

“Pasalamat ka, bestfriend kita.” Jongdae mumbles. Tinuruan naman niya agad si Baekhyun kung pa’no gawin yung problem. Matalino naman si Baekhyun, tamad lang. Napaka-laidback lang kaya hindi gaanong nag-eeffort sa pag-aaral. 

May biglaan namang lumapit sa kanila. 

“Uy, nuyan, yan ba yung assign sa genmath?” Pagtingin nila Jongdae, nasa harap na nila si Chanyeol. Isa sa F4. Este, sa kaibigan ni Sehun na kaklase rin nila. Dahil dalawang bakla lang naman si Jongdae at Baekhyun na hindi sanay sa atensyon ng gwapo, wala silang nagawa kundi tumango. 

“B-bawal kumopya,” pautal na sabi ni Baekhyun. Tinignan naman agad siya ni Jongdae.  _ Beks, anong sinasabi mo?  _ Sabi sa isip ni Jongdae, habang minamata ang kaibigan.  _ Beks, ako hindi mo pakokopyahin tapos siya pakokopyahin mo? Hindi pwede.  _ Parang may telepathy ang mag-bestfriend kasi nagkaintindihan naman silang dalawa. 

Tumawa naman si Chanyeol, so back to reality ulit ang dalawa. “Hindi naman ako kokopya. Pwede paturo? Mahirap kasi eh.” 

Hindi alam ng dalawa kung paano sasagot, kasi bakit parang ang liwanag sa paligid ni Chanyeol. Medyo nakakasilaw. 

“P-pwede naman.” Si Jongdae na ang sumagot. Grabe, ang init po. Ganito pala kapag nabigyan ng atensyon ng isang Adonis. Well, literal na Adonis, kasi si Chanyeol ang Adonis sa room officers nila. 

“Yun oh, salamat!” Chanyeol cheers. Kumuha agad siya ng upuan saka nakitable sa mesa ni Jongdae.

Mag-uumpisa na sana si Jongdae sa pag-eexplain kay Chanyeol, kaso mukhang maraming sarprisa si Lord sa kanya ngayon. 

“Anong meron, pre?” Grabe, kinurot ni Jongdae ang hita niya para hindi siya makapaglabas ng masasamang… mga words. Kasi, boses ni Sehun yun. Sigurado siya. Final answer. 

“Yung assignment sa genmath, papaturo lang ako,” sagot ni Chanyeol. Nakatayo na sa likod niya si Sehun. At amoy na amoy na ni Jongdae ang Penshoppe Driven kay Sehun. Parang mas lalong lumiwanag ang paligid. Kinalabit naman siya bigla ni Baekhyun, at nag-usap na naman ang mga mata nila.  _ Beks, anong ginawa mo kagabi ha? Ipinagpalit mo na ba ang kaluluwa mo?  _ Umirap lang si Jongdae, alam na alam niya ang takbo ng utak ni Baekhyun. Kung meron man siyang isinakriprisyo kagabi, tulog yun, kakaisip kay Sehun. 

“Pwede paturo rin? Hindi ko nagawa kagabi e,” Sehun casually asks, diretsong tingin kay Jongdae. Oops lord. Di mo na-orient si Jongdae sa pagkakataong ganito. Hindi alam ni Jongdae ang gagawin kapag kinakausap na talaga siya ni Sehun. 

“Uh,” Kinurot siya ni Baekhyun. “Ah, s-sige. Madali lang naman siya eh.” Sagot na lang ni Jongdae, parang nagpapawis ata kili-kili niya. Parang ang laki ng itinaas ng temperatura sa classroom nila. 

Ngumiti naman si Sehun. “Thanks.” Kumuha na rin ito ng upuan. Pinausog niya si Chanyeol, kaya naman si Sehun at Jongdae na ang magkatabi. 

Napalunok si Jongdae. Ang bango ni Sehun. Shocks. Lord. Bigyan mo po si Jongdae ng pokus. Sana pala nagpabango rin siya. Sana nakihingi na siya nung Victoria’s Secret ng nanay niya na nakatago sa aparador. 

“Ah, s-sige. Ano, saang problem ba kayo nahihirapan?” Tanong ni Jongdae. Grabe pati pagsasalita nahihiya na siya. 

“Yung no. 3 nga ako.” Sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Lahat,” sagot naman ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman agad sumagot si Sehun kaya napatingin siya rito. 

“S-sehun?” Wow, utal pa, Jongdae. Para saan pa’t nanalo kang Best in Debate last year. Lagapak ka naman sa speech kapag sa harap ng crush mo. 

“Yun na rin, makikinig lang ako,” sagot ni Sehun habang nakangiti. Okay. Sige. Jongdae can work with that. 

Inumpisahan na ni Jongdae i-explain yung process ng pag-solve. Nakikinig naman talaga yung tatlo niyang estudyante. Paminsan-minsan nagiging conscious siya kapag nagtatanong si Sehun, at medyo nasasagi siya nito. Nanlalambot siya. Pero makaraan naman ang sampung minuto, na-gets naman nila agad. Si Chanyeol ang may pinakamaraming tanong, pero madali naman makaintindi. Si Sehun, king-kinig lang halos. Tapos na nilang sagutan yung assignment, at tuwang-tuwa naman si Chanyeol kasi nagawa niyang mag-isa. 

“Oh, ipasa na daw assignment sa GenMath.” Pag-anunsyo ni Kyungsoo, yung class president nila. “Hindi daw tayo ma-meet ni Sir Xing kasi may meeting daw about sa Foundation. Sa akin na lang ipasa.”

Agad naman silang nagpasa ng notebook. Naalala ni Jongdae na hindi pa pala niya nailabas yung notebook niya, kasi sa papel lang siya nagsolve kanina para turuan sila Sehun. Paglabas niya ng notebook, muntik pang malaglag yung “notebook” na iniingat-ingatan niya. Napatingin naman sa kanya si Sehun, agad niyang ibinalik sa bag yung notebook. 

“Akin na notebook mo, Jongdae. Ako na magpasa.” Alok ni Sehun, nakangiti kay Jongdae. Agad naman niyang inabot yung genmath notebook niya, dinouble check pa niya kung tama nai-abot niya. Tama naman. He sighs in relief.

“Salamat.” Sabi na lang niya kay Sehun, nahawakan pa niya ng bahagya yung kamay ni Sehun. Lord, baka nga accidentally naisakripisyo niya kaluluwa niya kagabi habang iniisip si Sehun?

“Thank you din sa pagtuturo samin ni Chanyeol.” Sabi ni Sehun, bago siya pumunta sa harap para ipasa yung notebooks nila. 

Pabalik na sana si Sehun sa inupuan niya kanina sa tabi ni Jongdae, at inaabangan din naman ni Jongdae yun. Kaso biglang bumukas ang pinto ng classroom. Napatingin silang lahat. Si Irene. 

Parang biglang nalaglag ang puso ni Jongdae. Sigurado namang si Sehun ang pinunta niya dito eh. 

“Excuse me lang po,” bungad ni Irene. “Sehun, Chanyeol, tawag na tayo sa faculty.” Tawag ni Irene. Hindi alam ni Jongdae ang mararamdaman niya. Pwede ba yung pasisiyahin siya ng tadhana tapos bigla siyang iuuntog sa pader? Ang saya na niya eh. Tapos biglang bawi? 

“Bakit daw?” tanong ni Sehun. 

“Practice daw tayo. May nasulat na daw na script si Ma’am Santos para sa Foundation Night.” Sagot naman agad ni Irene. “Tara na.” Silang tatlo kasi yung napiling mag-mc para sa foundation. Hindi na pwede si Jongdae, kasi siya ang na-assign para basahin yung history ng school nila. Pero magaling naman din magpublic speaking yung tatlo. Sumasama pa nga sila sa Oration at Speech contests. 

“Oks. Saglit lang.” Chanyeol answered. Lumapit muna ulit yung dalawa sa kanila saka inayos yung upuan na kinuha nila. “Salamat ulit sa pagturo ah.” Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kanilang dalawa ni Baekhyun. Tango lang ulit sagot nilang dalawa. 

“Bawi na lang kami sa sunod,” sabi naman ni Sehun kay Jongdae. “Thank you ulit.” At tuluyan na ngang pumunta si Sehun sa kabit niya, este kay Irene. 

“Beks, umamin ka na. Isinuko mo na ba kaluluwa mo?” Baekhyun immediately asks Jongdae pagkalabas na pagkalabas nila Sehun.

“Tanga, hindi. Eh di sana hindi na umeksena si Irene.” Sagot ni Jongdae. “Muntik niya pang makita ‘tong notebook ko.”

“Bat mo kasi dinadala kung di mo naman ibibigay kay Sehun.” Pagpansin ni Baekhyun. 

“Mas may nasusulat kasi ako kapag nakikita ko si Sehun eh.” Rason ni Jongdae. “Pero beks, nakakatakot nga baka makita niya ng wala sa oras.”

“Sabi sayo eh, huwag mo muna dalhin. Makalat ka pa naman.” 

“Hoy, ako makalat? Tignan mo nga yang pinagtasahan mo ng lapis, nilipad na sa sahig.” 

“Ay shet,” agad namang napatayo si Baekhyun para pulutin yung kalat niya. 

“Oi, Secretary, si Baekhyun nagmura!” Nakangising sumbong ni Jongdae sa secretary nila. Lumingon naman agad si Seulgi. 

“Baekhyun, 5 pesos kada mura ha! Nakalima ka na.” Sigaw ni Seulgi.

Tinignan naman ng masama ni Baekhyun si Jongdae. “Bayaran mo yan, Jongdae! Taksil ka!”

  
  


Pangatlong subject na nila, hindi pa rin bumabalik sila Sehun. Mukhang in-excuse na sila sa lahat ng klase para magfocus dun sa pag-mc nila sa foundation. Nakakainggit lang, kasi magkasama na naman sila nila Irene. Bakit siya, hindi tinawag mag-practice? Hay.

Nasa room na ngayon si Jongdae, mag-isa siya, kasi lahat nasa gym na. P.E. kasi nila. Kaso nahuli siyang magpalit kasi nautusan pa siyang magpaphotocopy sa library. 

“Beks,” Kita ni Jongdae si Baekhyun paglingon niya. Hingal pa ito. Naka-PE uniforma na. “Tara na. Nagagalit na si Sir, kasi yung ibang sections wala pa. Tara na.”

“Eh, teka, papalit pa ako,” Pumunta si Jongdae sa may upuan para kunin yung PE uniform niya sa bag. Pagkadampot niya ng uniform, agad naman na siyang hinila ni Baekhyun paalis. 

“Lika na beks, dun ka magpalit sa CR sa gym. Galit na si sir.” Hila-hila pa rin siya ni Baekhyun.

“Saglit yung bag ko, di ko na-isara.” 

“Okay na yan, wala ka namang pera dyan. Tara na!”

Sa pagmamadali, hindi na napansin ni Jongdae na may nalaglag pala sa gamit niya. Hindi na rin nila napansin na may pumasok sa room pagkalabas nila. 

  
  
  


“Beks, wala dito.” Naitaob na lahat-lahat ni Jongdae yung laman ng bag niya. Pero hindi niya pa rin makita. “Beks, kasi naman eh.” Gusto nang maiyak ni Jongdae, napansin niya agad na nawawala na yung “notebook” niya pagkatapos pa lang ng PE nila. 

Nalulungkot at nagi-guilty naman si Baekhyun kasi siya yung nagmamadali kanina. “Hala, beks, sorry. Sorry.”

Hindi naman niya sinisisi si Baekhyun, pero kinakabahan siya at nalulungkot na baka may makakuhang iba nung notebook. Andun ang buong puso niya. “Beks, hanapin natin.”

Tumango naman agad si Baekhyun. “Sige beks, tara.”

Una silang naghanap sa mga bag ng kaklase, kasi baka nagkamali sila ng pulot. Pero wala. Pagkatapos nun, inisa-isa nila yung mga basurahan, nakakadiri, pero kailangang gawin. Kaso wala rin silang nahanap. Nagtanong-tanong na nga rin sila sa ibang section eh. Pati sa lost and found, nagtanong sila. Pero wala talaga. 

“Beks, natatakot ako baka gamiting pang-asar sakin yung nakasulat sa notebook eh.” Jongdae shares. Nasa may clinic na sila ulit. “Saka beks, dapat si Sehun una makabasa nun diba.” Pagod na silang naghanap, hindi na nga sila pumasok sa last subject nila sa umaga. Kunwari na lang masakit ang tiyan nila pareho.

“Beks, wag ka munang nega. Mahahanap din natin yun. May pangalan mo ba yung notebook?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Malamang pangalan ni Sehun nakalagay dun,” Jongdae answers. “Tapos initials ko. JD. Yun lang naman.”

“Okay. Maraming JD dito sa atin.” Umpisa ni Baekhyun. “Pero, ikaw pinakakilala.”

“Baekhyun naman eh. Akala ko ba wag nega?” Napahiga na lang si Jongdae sa kama ng clinic. 

“Ayun nga, maraming choices. Hindi lang ikaw.” Sabi uli ni Baekhyun. “Pero beks, malamang talaga kaklase natin nakakuha. Kasi, diba nasa bag mo lang naman yun.” 

“Tinignan na nga natin lahat ng bag diba.” sagot ni Jongdae. “Sana lang talaga walang magbigay kay Sehun bago pa ako ang magbigay.”

“Pa’no yon, eh wala ka naman talagang balak ibigay kay Sehun yun.” Humiga rin si Baekhyun sa kama. 

“Iniisip ko kasi, hindi kaya maweirduhan si Sehun sakin? Pag inabot ko sa kanya? Saka grabe, hindi nga ako makalapit dun e,” pag-amin ni Jongdae.

“Bat siya maweweirduhan, eh araw-araw naman siyang nakakatanggap ng love letter sa shoe locker niya.” Baekhyun muses.

“Eh bakla, yung sakin naipon ng dalawang taon, hello?”

“Bat mo kasi inipon. Malay mo jowa mo na ngayon si Sehun, eh di sana wala kang problema ngayon.” 

“Wow, ang galing. Bat di ko naisip yun, beks.” Jongdae answers sarcastically.

“So, anong plano?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Ewan.” Sagot ni Jongdae, tahimik silang dalawa pagkatapos. “Pag kumalat. Eh di kunwari hindi akin.”

Nagtinginan silang dalawa ni Baekhyun. Alam nilang dalawa na tapang-tapangan lang si Jongdae. Pero wala naman na silang magagawa, andyan na eh. Sana na lang, nasa mabuting kamay yung notebook. 

  
  


Buong maghapon na di nakita ni Jongdae si Sehun. Baka nagpapraktis pa rin. Wow naman, paboritong anak ata ni Lord si Irene. Buti pa siya, kasama ni Sehun maghapon. Eh siya? Nawala na nga yung notebook niya, mukhang di pa niya nakukuha ang loob ni Sehun, mawawala na naman ito sa listahan ng mga single.

Pag-uwi ni Jongdae, balisa pa rin siya. Ginawa na lang niya mga assignments nila para madistract siya. Pero ayun na nga, tapos na siya sa lahat lahat ng pwede niyang gawin. Yung pagsusulat na lang sana sa notebook yung gagawin niya, kaso wala. Nawawala na. 

Kinuha na lang niya ang cellphone, pagkaconnect ng phone sa speakers, shuffle play sa spotify playlist niya. 

**Pagtingin by Ben&Ben. **

Parang ito na yung kantang perpekto sa sitwasyon niya. Naisulat niya na ito sa notebook, matagal na. Pero hanggang ngayon, relate pa rin siya. Paano, di pa rin siya umaamin kay Sehun. Mukhang mauunahan pa siya nung notebook kesa siya mismo. Humiga na si Jongdae at pumikit, gaya ng dati, si Sehun lang nakikita niya. Hay, lakas talaga ng tama niya. Bakit ba kasi si Sehun pa? Bat yung mahirap abutin pa. 

  
  


“Beks,” Napadilat si Jongdae. “Beks, gising na. Malapit na matapos break time.” Jongdae stretches. 

Pagpasok naman niya, wala pang kumakalat na balita tungkol sa notebook na puno ng confessions para kay Sehun Oh. Medyo napanatag ang loob ni Jongdae. Ibig sabihin, wala pang inilalabas kung sino man ang may hawak nung notebook niya. Humikab ulit si Jongdae. 

“Beks, hindi ka ba nakatulog kagabi?” Baekhyun asks. Umiinom ng strawberry milk. 

“Sakto lang. Teka, bumili ka ng meryenda hindi mo ako binilhan?” Jongdae narrows his eyes at his bestfriend. 

“Oh ano? Tingin ka masama. Sinumbong mo ako kay Seulgi kahapon, quits na tayo.” Baekhyun reasons, nilalayo ang hawak na inumin kay Jongdae. 

“Baka nakakalimutan mo kung bat nawawala yung notebook ko.” Sagot naman pabalik ni Jongdae. Nasamid naman si Baekhyun nung maalala niya.

“Hehe, sorry na.” Ngiti-ngiti si Baekhyun. “Eto na nga, sayo na to.” Sinubukang iabot ni Baekhyun yung inumin kay Jongdae pero tinanggihan na ni Jongdae.

“Ngayon pa, eh puro laway mo na yan! Tignan mo nga yang straw, puro kagat mo.” Jongdae scrunches his nose in disgust. 

“Jongdae?” Hala. Ano na naman yang ginintuang boses na yan. 

Mabilis namang lumingon si Jongdae kay Sehun. Na-miss niya to. Hindi nya nakita buong maghapon. Bwisit na foundation, dapat hindi na lang matuloy. Charot. Ngumiti lang si Jongdae, baka pumiyok lang siya kung sasagot siya agad.

“Nawawalan ka daw kahapon?” Tanong ni Sehun. 

Nawawalan ng hininga ngayon. Kasi everyday talaga ang gwapo ni Sehun. Bat ganon. 

“Jongdae?”

“Beks, kausap ka.” Baekhyun nudges Jongdae.

“Ay, o-oo,” sagot ni Jongdae. Medyo tanga, kasi di dapat malaman ni Sehun na nawawala yung notebook niya. 

“Ano ba yun? Baka makatulong ako?” Sehun asks, umupo pa ito dun sa tabi ni Jongdae. Hala, lord. Baka mapaamin si Jongdae ng wala sa oras. 

“W-wala. Nahanap ko na kanina.” Pagsisinungaling ni Jongdae. Eh kasi, pano siya magpapatulong kay Sehun na hanapin yung notebook na punong-puno ng sulat para sa kanya? Eh di para na rin siyang nagbungkal ng sariling libingan. 

“Sigurado ka?” Sehun asks again, looking straight into the eyes of Jongdae. Lord, bat naman ganyan makatingin. 

Jongdae managed to nod. “Oo. Okay na. Diba nahanap ko na, Baek?”

“Ay, oo. Andito na sa kanya yung notebook niya.” Oops. Agad naman siyang nakurot ni Jongdae. Bakit kasi babanggitin ang notebook? “Aray.” Baekhyun winced.

“Notebook?” Tanong ni Sehun. “Naipasa ko naman yung notebook natin sa Genmath kahapon, ah?”

“Ay, hindi, ibang notebook,” sagot ulit si Baekhyun. Kurot ulit. “Beks, masakit ha.”

Pinanlakihan lang ng mata ni Jongdae si Baekhyun, bakit ba napakadaldal ng kaibigan niya?

“Hindi, yung sa… Phil Lit.” habol ni Jongdae. “H-hiramin daw kasi ni… ni…” Hindi alam ni Jongdae kung sino babanggitin niya. “Ni… Minseok.” 

Sehun looks at Minseok’s direction, busy ito na nagbabasa. “Close ba kayo?”

Napaisip si Jongdae, close ba yung lagi niyang nakakasabayan sa bus? 

“M-medyo? Bakit?”

Bago pa makasagot si Jongdae, bumukas na naman yung pinto ng room nila. Akala niya teacher na nila, pero hindi pala. Sana teacher na lang nila yung pumasok. 

“Se,” tawag ni Irene. “Nasa faculty na si Chanyeol. Lika na.” Lumapit pa ito kay Sehun, at hinila sa braso. Pero kahit na napatayo na si Sehun, nakatingin pa ito kay Jongdae.

“Saglit lang, Irene. May sasabihin lang ako dito.” Sehun tells Irene, at humarap siya kay Jongdae. Kunot-noo namang lumingon si Irene kay Jongdae. “Sa labas mo na ako hintayin. Saglit lang to.” 

“Ah, sige, sige. Bilisan mo, ha. Naghihintay na sila Ma’am Santos.” Irene says, sabay alis ng kamay sa braso ni Sehun. Saka naman ito lumabas.

Nagtaka naman si Jongdae kung bakit kailangan pang paalisin si Irene. At ano naman kayang napakaimportanteng sasabihin ni Sehun para dun. 

“A-ano ba yun, Sehun? Dapat di mo na pinaalis si Irene.” Wow, sabi niya lang. Pero natuwa pa rin siya nung pinalayo muna ni Sehun si Irene. 

“Ha, baka marinig niya eh.” Sagot naman agad ni Sehun.

“Marinig ang alin?” Jongdae asks again. Tahimik lang si Baekhyun na pinapanood silang dalawa, kulang na lang ang popcorn at mukha na siyang nanonood ng dramarama sa hapon. 

“Ah, mamaya sana, pag uwian, pwedeng mag-usap tayo?” Tanong ni Sehun. 

Natakot naman bigla si Jongdae. Kasi tungkol saan? Hala. Alam na ba ni Sehun yung notebook? “P-para san?” Nanginginig na tanong ni Jongdae.

“Basta. Mamaya na lang, okay?” Sagot ni Sehun. Mas lalo naman siyang kinabahan. “Kita tayo, ha?”

Tumango naman si Jongdae. 

“Se, tara na. Tagal mo na!” Sumilip ulit si Irene sa pinto, halata na ang inis sa mukha nito.

“Alis na ako, Jongdae. Mamaya ha.” Sehun gave Jongdae one last glance before he went out of the door, kita ni Jongdae na hinila siya ulit ni Irene sa braso. 

“So…” Nabaling naman ang tingin ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun. “Mukhang mag-uusap kayo ng masinsinan mamaya ah.” Nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Tange, pano kung alam na niya yung sulat? Kala mo naman puro landi nasa isip ko.” 

“Sus, basta uuwi na ako maaga mamaya. Bahala ka na kay Sehun. Kung alam niya yung sulat, eh di ideny mo kung di mo pa kaya aminin.” Baekhyun suggests.

Gusto magalit ni Jongdae, kasi wala na bang mas magandang advice? Pero naisip niya, wala na nga ata talaga. Aamin na lang siguro siya? Bakit para san bat ilang buwan lang naman niyang titiisin ang heartbreak. 

  
  


Hindi alam ni Jongdae kung ma-excite ba siya o matatakot na magkikita sila ni Sehun mamayang uwian. Bakit kasi napaka-misteryoso pa ng crush niya? Bakit di na lang siya dineretsa? Eh hindi nga na-orient ang single gay heart niya sa mga ganyang pag-uusap. Habang palapit ng palapit ang oras ng uwian, lalo namang pinagpapawisan si Jongdae. Kinakabahan siya. Sobra. 

“Beks,” bulong ni Baekhyun sa tabi niya. “Gusto mo ba mag-cr? I-cover kita!” 

“Baliw, hindi!” Muntik pang mapalakas ang pagsagot ni Jongdae. “Hindi ako nac-cr beks. Kinakabahan lang.”

“Kanina ka pa kasi pawis, beks, malay ko ba kung tinatawag ka na ng kalikasan,” Baekhyun mumbles, habang kunwaring nagtetake note ng sinasabi ng teacher nila. Kahit ang totoo, nagdodrawing lang ito ng abs ni Chanyeol.

“Baliw ka talaga.” Bulong pabalik ni Jongdae. Sinubukan niyang makinig, pero wala talagang pumapasok sa utak niya. 

Bago pa matapos ang klase, bumukas ang pinto ng classroom at pumasok na sina Chanyeol at Sehun. Mukhang tapos na ang practice nila. Kumakabog na ang dibdib niya. Pero napansin niyang nakakunot ang noo ni Sehun? May problema kaya?

“Sir,” Chanyeol spoke. “I-excuse daw po ni Ma’am Santos si Jongdae. Practice daw po sila nung babasahin ni Jongdae.” Chanyeol informs their teacher. 

Tumango naman agad yung teacher nila. “Sige, sige. Oh, Jongdae, you are excused.”

Tumayo agad si Jongdae at kinuha yung kopya ng history ng school nila sa bag niya. Palabas na siya nung nagsalubong ang mata nila ni Sehun, nakakunot pa rin ang noo at nakasibangot ito. Hindi niya alam kung bakit. Hindi na siya nagtanong, basta lumabas na lang siya at dumiretso sa faculty room. 

  
  


Mag-6 na nung natapos sila ni Ma’am Santos sa pagpractice. Medyo naiirita siya kasi hindi naman niya alam na sobra silang matatagalan. Dumaan si Baekhyun kanina para sabihin na mauuna na siya at para ibigay yung bag niya. Hay, pero si Sehun sigurado umuwi na. Alangan namang hintayin pa siya nito ng ganito katagal eh 4:30 pa uwian nila. Sa totoo lang, hindi niya alam kung matutuwa ba siya o hindi. Kinakabahan siya, pero syempre pagkakataon na sana niyang ma-solo si Sehun. 

“Una na po ako ma’am,” paalam ni Jongdae kay Ma’am Santos. 

“Sige, sige. Sensya na Jongdae ha, bukas pa talaga sana tayo magpapractice kaso na-suggest ni Irene na ngayon na lang tayo kasi medyo marami pa talaga pupuliduhin dun sa mga mag-mc.” Paliwanag ni Ma’am Santos.

“Okay lang po, ma’am. Hindi pa naman po gaanong madilim sa labas.” Jongdae answers, pero sa loob-loob niya gusto niyang kurutin sa singit si Irene. Pagkatapos niyang purihin ang ganda nito, ito lang igaganti sa kanya. “Alis na po ako.” Paalam niya ulit, bago tuluyang lumabas ng faculty room. 

Paglabas niya ng school building, halos wala nang tao. Mga ibang estudyante na lang na galing sa club activities and nagsisi-uwian. Palubog na rin ang araw. Napabuntong-hinga na lang siya. Naalala niya na naman yung notebook. Ano bang gagawin niya? Medyo maluwag-luwag na ang dibdib niya kasi hanggang ngayon wala pa naman siyang naririnig na kumakalat na balita about sa notebook. Pero sa isang banda, nanghihinayang din siya kung hindi na mababalik sa kanya. Sayang yung dalawang taong damdamin na ibinuhos niya dun. Naiisip niya tuloy kung sana naibigay na lang niya ng maaga kay Sehun. 

Hanggang sa paglabas ng gates ng school, nag-iisip pa rin si Jongdae. 

“Jongdae?” 

Nagpanting ang tenga ni Jongdae. Alam na alam niya kung kanino ang boses na iyan kahit hindi niya laging nakakausap. Napalingon agad si Jongdae sa likod niya.

“Se-sehun?” Remember. Best in Debate. Tang inang dila talaga yan, Jongdae.

“San ka pupunta?” Tanong ni Sehun, magkasalubong na naman ang kilay nito. Naglalakad na ito palapit kay Jongdae. 

“Uuwi na?” Jongdae answers with a question.

“Bakit?” 

“Ah, kasi… uwian na?” Hindi talaga tumatakbo ang utak ni Jongdae ng maayos. Parang biglang nag-iisa na lang ang braincell niya. Pero kasi, ang gwapo ni Sehun, ang gwapo-gwapo. Yung huling sikat ng araw, nakatama sa mukha ni Sehun. Jusko. Adonis nga talaga itong lalake na ito. 

“Diba mag-uusap tayo?” Sehun calmly says, unti-unti namang nagbago ang expression nito.

“O-oo. A-akala ko kasi umuwi ka na? 6 na oh.” Jongdae reasons.

Umiling si Sehun. “Hinintay nga kita.”

Medyo… ay sobra pala. Sobra namang kinilig si Jongdae sa sinabi ni Sehun. Kasi hinintay siya. Mahigit isang oras din yun. 

“B-bakit? Ano ba yung pag-uusapan natin?” Jongdae asks. Eto na, this is it. Dito na malalaman kung ano talaga ang hatol ng tadhana sa kanya. 

Biglang may nilalabas si Sehun sa bag niya, at bago pa man makapagreact si Jongdae ay nasa kamay na ni Sehun ang notebook na kahapon pang hinahanap ni Jongdae. 

“Sa’yo ba to?” 

Natigilan si Jongdae. Ano bang dapat niyang isagot? Oo, akin yan. Matagal na kitang gusto? Pa’no nya ba sasabihin yon? Sa dalawang taon nga na magkaklase sila ni Sehun, hindi siya nagkalakas ng loob na kausapin ito. 

“Ha?” Yan lang ang nakaya niyang sabihin.

“Jongdae?” Wow grabe, parang musika sa pandinig yung pagbanggit ni Sehun ng pangalan niya. Malumanay. May halong… pag-alala? “Iyo ito diba?”

“H-hindi.” Galing magsinungaling. Nauutal pa talaga.

Sehun sighs. “Jongdae, I’m giving you the chance to be honest. Sa’yo ba tong notebook?”

Okay. Pa’no ba haharapin ni Jongdae ang pagsubok na to. May naisip siya. Lumapit siya kay Sehun. Sabay talon para damputin yung notebook. Pero mabilis si Sehun, ginamit niya agad ang tangkad niya at haba ng kamay niya. Wala pang ilang segundo, out of reach na ulit ang notebook kay Jongdae.

“So, sa’yo nga.” Sehun concludes. 

Namula naman si Jongdae. Tatalikod na sana siya para tumakbo, pero nahawakan naman agad siya ni Sehun sa braso. Ano ba tong torture na to?

Buntong hinga ulit si Sehun. “Ano bang tinatakasan mo, Jongdae?”

“Ikaw.” Mabilis na sagot ni Jongdae. Kasi yun naman ang totoo.

“Bakit? Bakit mo ako tinatakasan? Dapat nga lumalapit ka pa sakin diba?” Sabi ni Sehun, mas lalong humigpit yung hawak niya kay Jongdae. 

“N-nabasa mo na siguro yung laman ng notebook, no?” Jongdae asks, kahit alam na niya ang sagot. At siguradong pulang-pula na siya hanggang leeg. 

Tumango naman si Sehun. 

“P-pwede, call a friend?” 

“Ha? Ano na namang sinasabi mo, Jongdae?” Sehun asks, naguguluhan na sa kinikilos ni Jongdae. “Kumalma ka nga, at tumingin ka sakin.” May bigat yung mga salita ni Sehun kaya biglang humarap na si Jongdae kay Sehun at pinilit niyang kumalma. Huminga siya ng malalim.

“Okay ka na?” Sehun asks, napansin naman ni Jongdae na parang may pag-aalala sa tono ni Sehun. Tumango lang siya. 

Sehun sighs for the nth time that day, sabay hagod ng kamay sa buhok. Isa lang ang nasa isip ni Jongdae. _ Ang gwapo _ . 

Sehun looks at Jongdae, still holding onto Jongdae’s arms. “Gaano ba kahirap para sa’yo na aminin na gusto mo ako?” 

Natigilan si Jongdae, nakatingin lang siya kay Sehun. Sa mga mata ni Sehun. “P-pagkatapos?”

“Ha?” 

“Pagkatapos ko sabihin sayong gusto kita. Tapos? Anong mangyayari?” Jongdae breathes in. “Natatakot kasi akong masaktan. Sa t’wing naiisipan kong sabihin na lang sa’yo, para wala na akong dinadala, laging napupurnada eh.” Jongdae confessed.

“Anong ibig mong sabihin?” Sehun is confused.

“Every single time na aamin na sana ako sayo, mababalitaan ko, may nililigawan ka. O kaya, may girlfriend ka na.” Bahala na, Jongdae tells himself. Siguro maganda na rin na masabi na niya, tutal andito na siya eh. “Kapag nangyayari yan, mas lalo ako naduduwag. Lalo na ngayon, may Irene na sa tabi mo.”

“Okay, okay,” Sehun tries to compose himself. “Sorry, Jongdae. I’m sorry.”

Ayan na nga ang sorry. Ilang beses na niyan na-imagine yang pagsosorry na yan ni Sehun sa twing naiisip niyang magtapat at ibigay kay Sehun yung notebook. 

“Jongdae?” Sehun cups Jongdae’s face. Ang init ng palad niya, pansin ni Jongdae. O mukha lang niya ang mainit? “Walang meron sa’min ni Irene, okay? Barkada ko lang siya.”

“Pero halatang may gusto siya sa’yo,” Jongdae mumbles while pouting, pero rinig pa rin ni Sehun. Ngumiti si Sehun. “Anong nakakatawa?”

“Alam kong may gusto sa’kin si Irene. Pero, pero… barkada lang talaga tingin ko sa kanya, okay?” Sehun says.

“Okay,” sagot ni Jongdae. “P-pakitanggal na yung kamay mo sa mukha ko, please.”

Umiling si Sehun. “May sasabihin pa ako.”

Ano na naman yun? 

“Sorry kung medyo na-late na ako. Actually dapat sasabihin ko na rin ito sa’yo sa Foundation. Kaso nakita ko yung notebook mo sa sahig ng room kahapon.” Tuloy-tuloy na sabi ni Sehun. “I was curious, kaya binasa ko. Nasorpresa ako nung makita ko na para sakin yung mga nakasulat, pero mas natuwa ako kasi alam kong galing sa’yo. Then I got mad at myself, kasi yung pinakaunang entry nung last school year pa.”

“P-pwede tama na, nahihiya na ako eh.” Jongdae says, hindi na siya makatingin kay Sehun, siya na rin nag-alis ng kamay ni Sehun sa mukha niya. Pero yung kamay naman niya ang hinawakan ni Sehun. 

“Hindi pa ako tapos, Jongdae.” Sehun looks into Jongdae’s eyes again. “Kelan ko lang narealize na kaya pala wala akong nagtatagal na relasyon, kasi lagi akong may hinahanap. Yung tamang ngiti, tamang pagkislap ng mata, tamang tawa, tamang pagkunot ng noo, tamang pananalita. Late ko nang narealize na nasa’yo palang lahat yun. Na nakita ko na pala lahat sa’yo yun nung unang araw pa lang ng senior high.”

Jongdae blinks. Once. Twice. Hindi niya maproseso yung sinasabi ni Sehun. Ano ulit yun? “H-ha?”

“I like you. Probably longer than I realize.” Sehun breathes. “Ayan, nasabi ko na? Your turn.”

Hindi mahanap ni Jongdae yung tamang salita. Gusto niyang tapatan yung sinabi ni Sehun, pero alam niyang nabasa na ni Sehun yun sa notebook niya. “G-gusto rin kita. Last year pa. Nung unang araw na nakita kita sa room, napapalibutan ng mga kaibigan mo. Gusto na kita noon pa lang. H-hanggang ngayon.”

Sehun smiles, yung ngiti na hindi laging nakikita ni Jongdae. And he feels special instantly. Sehun takes his hand, and intertwined their fingers. Grabe, ngayon bumabalik yung pagiging marupok ni Jongdae. Kasi kinikilig siya. Totoo na to. Holding hands sila. 

“Totoo ba to?” Hindi napigilan ni Jongdae magtanong. “Baka may camera ha? Baka trip lang to Sehun Oh, kakalbuhin kita!” Tingin-tingin si Jongdae sa paligid. 

Natawa si Sehun. “Totoo, gusto mo iuwi pa kita ngayon eh. Pakilala kita kina mama.”

“Ha? T-talaga?” 

“Gusto mo?”

Umiling agad si Jongdae. “A-ayoko pa…”

Nakangiti lang si Sehun. “Hatid na kita pauwi.”

Tumango lang si Jongdae. “Sige.”

“T-teka… yung notebook. Pwede ko bang bawiin?”

“Hindi. Akin na to. Nakapangalan sa’kin diba?” pang-aasar ni Sehun. “Saka may mga nakasulat dito na gagawin pa natin. Yung spotify playlist. Saka yung movie list.”

“Akin na lang muna… may papalitan lang ako…”

“Nabasa ko na lahat.”

“Ha?”

**Author's Note:**

> there could be a lot of plot holes, but i really wanted to post this na. :D  
sehun actually noticed that it was actually jongdae he was looking for when jongdae was awarded chess champion nung intramurals nila. he was shyly smiling on stage, and sehun thought why he had never realized na na kay jongdae pala yung hinahanap niya. he was throwing glances at him since then. but never noticed jongdae liking him that way kasi hindi naman siya kinakausap. but that eye contact sa canteen made sehun decide to confess sa foundation. but things got a little bit out of hand as you have read hehehe
> 
> shameless plug na lang po, im also on twitter @hundaeist.


End file.
